My research proposal consists of developing and validating a new one-day gastrointestinal balance method that permits me to quickly and easily determine the intestinal absorption of virtualy any dietary substance whose concentration in food and stool can be accurately measured. I propose to use this method to investigate various aspects of both normal human gastrointestinal physiology and the pathophysiology of disease as it affects intestinal absorption.